


Fun With The Boss..

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Office Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fun With The Boss..

Smoothing down my black pencil skirt and fixing the collar on my white work shirt before picking up the black folder on my desk, I made my way to my boss’s office, urging for my palms to stop sweating and for my heart to stop pounding.

Every step I took brought a jolt to my already sensitive body and it took everything in me not to dump every last thing on Drew’s desk and to lay myself on it, offering myself up to him completely.

I knew sleeping with the boss wasn’t exactly the smartest idea, and when he first suggested this arrangement, my immediate response was ‘’Absolutely not.’’ And he respected that. 

Drew never wanted to force things and he made sure that I knew that if I wasn’t for it. That there’d be no hard feelings and things would stay strictly professional.

But he knew I wanted him too. I didn’t hide it very well so, when I barged into his office one late Tuesday evening after every one in the building had already left, and I told him I changed my mind, neither of us were very surprised. 

Watching him walking into his office, donning a crisp three piece suit that hugged his taut muscles and broad shoulders perfectly, it was hard to resist him.

But my most favorite look on his was always at the end of a busy work day, with his suit jacket and tie off, and the sleeves off his white dress shirt rolled up to expose strong forearms that made my knees weak..

We had fun. Lots of it. And I knew that whatever happened in that office between us, didnt affect my capabilities as his secretary. I made it a point to tell him that I didn’t care for special treatment, and that I was more than willing to pull my weight in the company just like everyone else, sexual escapades aside. And again, Drew respected that. Admired it, even. 

Knocking on his office door, I peeked my head inside before stepping in as soon as I got the okay from him to do so.

‘’Done?’’ Drew said, his tone professional as he eyed the black folder in my hands that had the completed budget plan for the month and I nodded.

‘’Yes, sir.’’ I said, giving him a polite smile which he returned.

‘’Good,’’ Drew replied, taking the folder and skimming the contents inside and humming in approval before setting it aside.

What he said next made my entire body stand at attention.

‘’Lock the door, please.’’ He commanded softly yet firmly.

My head tilted curiously and I knew my eyes were as wide as dinner plates, because Drew chuckled at the sight as he leaned back into his office chair.

‘’Relax. Nobody comes in here unless I say they can.. we’ve both had a stressful and I think we’ve earned ourselves a little fun, wouldn’t you agree?’’ He asked, raising a single brow as if daring me to challenge him.

‘’I- I don’t know if thats a good idea..’’ I stammered, my face flushing a deep crimson. The thought of doing..anything, while most of my coworkers were still in the building made my entire body buzz in arousal, but a nervousness at possibly being caught sat at the forefront of my mind and my gut.

‘’I-it’s not that I don’t want to, I just..I don’t think I could keep quiet if we did anything..’’ I stammered on, blushing harder and no longer meeting his eyes until I heard him get up and he walked around his desk, over to me and held my chin in his hand. I gulped hard as his icy blue eyes bored into me.

‘’If thats the problem then..I can fix that.’’ Drew said to me with a playful smirk playing on his lips.

———

Before Drew could place the makeshift gag over my mouth, I stopped him with a light hand on his wrist.

Seeing his eyes grow alarmed, thinking he overstepped, I gave him a smirk of my own.

‘’I have an idea.. you can totally use that on me later, though.’’ I told him, then ushered him back to his office chair, kneeling between his legs once he was comfortable.

I smiled further as Drew groaned pleasurably as he realized where things were headed.

‘’This was supposed to be about you, love..’’ he murmured, holding my cheek in his large hand. But my attention was completely focused on the almost painful looking bulge poking through his slacks, and I bit my lip as I rubbed him through the fabric.

‘’You wanna make me happy, Drew?’’ I asked him with a soft purr in my voice. 

‘’Mhm..’’ Drew nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open as my hand continued to rub before I freed him out of his pants.

I let out a giggle, stroking him firmly. ‘’This’ll make me very happy..’’

And with that, I kept my eyes on him as my mouth sank down on his cock, tasting him greedily and breathing him in, letting my eyes flutter shut as he rested his hand on the back of my head. 

‘’Fuck..’’ Drew whispered under his breath as I licked along his shaft, paying attention to his balls every now and again. Just the sound alone sent a spark of pleasure down to my pussy and my thighs clenched, feeling as if I would come right then and there. 

‘’Fuck..shit..do that again,’’ He growled at me, releasing a guttural groan as I once again sank all the way down, swallowing around his length in the process. I quickly blinked away the tears in my eyes, not wanting to miss the way his features contorted in bliss. 

With every twitch of his features, every barely contained groan, and every word of praise he directed my way, I felt elated. 

To know I was pleasing him as much as I clearly was, made my entire body feel like I was floating. If we left today with just him reaching an earth shattering orgasm, I would’ve been more than fine with that. 

My hands wandered over his clothed broad chest every now and again, before I brought them back down to his thighs, rubbing them up and down as my mouth worked on him. 

I let out a moan around his cock as his hands tightened their grip on my hair, looking into his eyes with wicked playfulness.

‘’You’re so good at that, Kitten..so fucking good at that..’’ Drew whispered, groaning as he slowly began to fuck my mouth.

I shivered at the pet name and as his sounds got louder and louder. Clearly neither of us really cared if we got caught by anybody.

My cheeks flushed as I got even wetter at the thought alone and as his movements picked up speed along with his breath.

Then, something happened that completely caught both of us off guard.

The second he reached his climax..so did I. My body trembled with the magnitude of my orgasm and my jaw went slack as the overwhelming sensations wracked my body and I could hear his groans and growls through a hazy mind, as if I were going through a tunnel.

Pulling my mouth off of him after we both spent for the moment, I wiped my mouth sloppily with the back of my mind, once again blinking away overwhelmed tears.

‘’Holy shit..’’ I breathed, huffing out a shocked laugh.

‘’Did you just..did you just come?!’’ Drew exclaimed, staring at me with wonder and even more lust in his eyes. 

Up until then, I didnt know it was possible to come completely untouched. But seeing him lose himself like that, knowing that it was because of me, I couldn’t help but be brought to the edge right along with him. 

‘’Yeah..’’ I laughed again. “That’s never really happened before.” I shrugged, straddling his lap on the desk chair when he motioned me to do so. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen..” he murmured, bringing me in for a deep, languid kiss. 

We kissed for a long while, feeling our highs slowly leaving us until he began to rock his hips, letting his cock graze against my still wet and sensitive pussy.

I couldn’t help but to eagerly match his movements, whimpering against his lips. 

“Ready for more?” Drew asked in that sexy, raspy voice that made me dizzy, while smirking against my lips.

He didn’t waste anytime and entered me as soon as I gave him the go ahead, keeping our torsos pressed together.

“God..! Give it to me..” I groaned as he began to fill me up, digging my nails into his chest. I slowly let myself adjust to his size, the slickness of my pussy helping guide him immensely. 

“Yeah? You love fucking your boss, uh, princess? Tell me you love it.. Tell me. Let me hear you. Let them hear you. ” He ordered, bringing one of his hands up my torso to grip my throat. 

I knew we were being heard. There was no way we weren’t. But that didn’t stop me from rushing and complying with his command, praising him endlessly, near tears of pleasure....


End file.
